Between Lima and Westerville
by under.spectra
Summary: As Kurt & Blaine take their relationship to the next level a certain Lima Stud comes between them. With the help of Brittany P, Dave finds his bearings & his courage to handle the triangle Blaine has unwillingly trapped him into. Everyone's goal: Love
1. Chapter 1

Hi, been a while since I've published a story. Just to be clear, this is not just a Blainofsky story, it's a Kurtofsky and Klaine story as well. If I may be so bold, it is a Klainofsky story. Originally, it was from an RP that I was in. I wrote for Blaine and my friends wrote for the other characters. I've given them credit via their tumblr url's that you can find at the end of this chapter.

This is a multi-chaptered story and it does begin with Klaine, bare with me, things get steamy, you know how I be. Stay calm and wait for Dave. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Warblers<strong>

**Monday**

Blaine sat back in his seat, taking the blackberry out of his pocket and scrolling through the contact list. It may not have been spring weather yet but the sun hitting the windows of the library was getting to him. He itched to get out and enjoy the outdoors.

text

_Hey Kurt, free after class tonight? My English paper is bothering me and I'd love a distraction._

He glanced at his work in a huff before feeling the phone buzz in his hands.

text

_Certainly. I'll need a distraction as well from all this Biology, it's driving me insane. Meet me in my dorm soon then?_

text

_Alright, Kurt_

A smile spread across the Warblers face while he hunched over his papers, opening a window on his laptop to look up a piece on Hemingway. All to quickly though, he was distracted by tumblr. The first thing on his dash was a photo of an adorable turtle. The second thing was a conversation that had started between some of Kurt's friends from Lima.

DucksRBritt: I really like Kanye West...….

hellitsPuck: Why would you even like him? He thinks he's the son of God and that's not cool in the torah

DucksRBritt: : ..I dont know what you're talking about but he makes really good music. It's easy to dance to.

hellitsPuck: Alright, how about we do a bit of Kanye West then later on? I can get my swag on and you can get your dance on.

DucksRBritt: : If you want

hellitsPuck: That's good to hear then. Anything interesting going on?

DucksRBritt: I almost forgot this wasn't my diary and put that Dave is kind of cute. I hope my cat doesn't tell Artie…

Blaine smirked and decided to join in. He had made it a goal to get to know this New Directions club better, for Kurt's sake of course.

blainedanderson: I heard you think a lot of people are cute. =) Artie better watch out. How was your Valentine's Day by the way? The two of you looked very happy.

DucksRBritt: Dave looks like a big teddy bear. I just wanna hug him over and over….Artie and I are good. His legs don't work.

blainedanderson: Teddy bear, huh? I suppose I could see that. You know him better than I do. I think I've only seen the North American Grizzly bear side of him…

DucksRBritt: He can be really nice….sometimes

Blaine sat back again; the day was turning darker through the windows. He glanced at his phone, then back to his homework a few times before scooping up his laptop and papers and leaving the silent library.

There was a soft knock at Kurt's dorm room door and the soprano happily opened it to his guest.

"Hello Blaine. What's up?"

Blaine smiled as he set his bag by the bed. He shivered and pulled his arms up by his sides. "Burr, I wish your room had a fireplace like mine."

The taller boy looked at his feet. "Yeah, it is pretty cold in here…" He looked up at Blaine with his trademark puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that bad, it's still a lot cozier in my dorm though and you know it." Blaine grinned. "Noah told me that you play football, is that true? You should have said something earlier."

Kurt blushed at the memory. "Well, it's kind of a silly story. I only joined the team because I wanted to be more…relatable to my dad. I was the kicker. It was fun, mainly because I got the whole team to dance to 'Single Ladies'," Kurt remembered, laughing.

"Huh, so you don't play that much football then, it's still really cool that you made the team though. And Single Ladies?" Blaine laughed, "Kurt that's hilarious! The Titan's just keep getting better and better the more I find out about them."

Blaine sat down on the floor and patted the carpet for Kurt to join him. He pulled his bag towards himself and started digging around.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your old school, your friends seem so nice, you must still miss them."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment and sat down next to him.

"I do miss them, but there are good things about being at Dalton."

Blaine pulled out his English book and some paper. "We're lucky to have you here, you have a beautiful voice Kurt, I want to hear you sing again." His eyes lingered on Kurt's for a moment before looking down at his paper.

"I don't even know why I dug this out, you wouldn't know anything about crossing the works of Ernest Hemingway with Poe would you? Man…you'd think I would be good at this…"

An hour past and the boys had settled into a quiet homework session when Blaine's mind wandered elsewhere. He pulled his phone from his pocket, earning him a sour look from Kurt.

text

_Wes, what were you even doing in gym today? This isn't ballet class..._

The text back took so long Blaine had written a whole page of notes.

text

_Ballet? Hardly. I was trying out some new stretching techniques. David said he was going to help me learn how to do a back flip for our performance for Regional's. What have you been doing to get prepared?_

Blaine furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing?" Kurt mumbled.

"Warbler stuff apparently." Blaine sighed.

text

_Right...well I'm with Kurt right now...um, practicing and stuff. Would you like me to come meet you somewhere?_

text

_Well I wouldn't want to interrupt your…practicing…but we do need to discuss what numbers we're going to propose to the Warblers for our performance at Regional's. Remember, you can never start preparing too early._

text

_I know Wes, I got side tracked. Would you like to meet in the East library? We can talk about music choices, I actually have some ideas and I think Kurt is tired anyway._

text

_I think that sounds like a great idea. I'll head over there in a moment._

Blaine watched Kurt yawn twice in a row.

"You look incredibly tired, I'll get out of your way so you can get some sleep, I'm going to meet Wes in the library."

He gathered his papers and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Wes makes a wicked stepmother doesn't he?" Blaine asked as he gave Kurt and warm smile and left the room.

"I…am so...sorry," Blaine began, throwing his bag in a chair and seating himself across from his friend. "Thank God I have you to keep me in line. It's my classes this quarter, they're distracting me."

"Oh yes, your classes." Wes raised an eyebrow. "Regardless, we need to get to work. Regionals are coming up soon and we don't even have a set list yet. You said you had some ideas?"

Blaine bit his thumb nervously, he always felt like a proper gentlemen until he was around Wes. Wes was like Super Academy Boy, Dalton's little angel.

"Well I think the performance we had in Lima was excellent, it showed we can handle a public setting and it gave the guys confidence. We pulled off the GAP Attack just fine too…despite the outcome…at least our performance had nothing to do with it."

Wes smiled and gave a bit of a chuckle, "We did pull that off, didn't we?" He cleared his throat, "But the point is, Regional's will be in an auditorium, and we can't practice for Regional's without a set list. I was thinking we should do the entire thing in eight-part harmony…"

"Wes" Blaine broke in. "I was thinking about our opposing teams and…do you think it's safe to keep with our usual routines? I mean, these guys are out there dancing, I mean really dancing…I think the club from Lima has been taking cues from Vocal Adrenalin and if we go against the both of them, we might have a problem. I know we can dance, our number in the GAP was great."

"Yeah, yeah, the new moves we threw in were great and we will be sure to incorporate them into our routine. However, we also need to set ourselves apart from our competitors. I suggest that we have one more upbeat song that we will use to focus on our recently discovered dance skills, and one that focuses more on our spectacular eight-part harmony." Wes shuffled through his book bag. "I was talking to Thad the other day over lunch and he suggested this song." He handed over some sheet music to Blaine. "Misery by Maroon 5. Is it in your repertoire?"

Blaine took the papers in his hand and studied them for a moment. He knew the song well. "Yeah I can do this; it fits perfectly with our style." He laid the sheet music on the table. "It's perfect." He said a little quietly.

"I'm sorry if I haven't seemed as involved as I should have been these last few weeks. I like leaving campus and taking my mind off of school…" Blaine noticed Wes giving him 'the look' and he quickly ended with "but-but the Warblers are the most important thing right now. Thank you for finding this song, I really like it. What do you think about giving one of my solos to another Warbler this year?"

"But of course. It's about time we've switched up our leads. I'll talk to the other council members and we'll arrange auditions within the next few days." Wes made a note in his daily planner. "Was there anyone you had in mind?"

"Kurt!" Blaine blurted out. He tried covering up his excitement by nodding his head and leaning back in his chair. Smooth Blaine, he cursed inwardly.

Wes stared at Blaine for a moment. Figured as much. "Yes, well I'll put his name down. You talk to him and tell him to prepare an audition song for next week." He leaned a bit closer to him, "And Blaine… you know how we work. If you really want him to get this… maybe you should help him prepare this time."

Blaine beamed at Wes but kept his composer.

"He'll do fine and he knows better now. He just needed to see how we work, that's all…would you like some coffee? I haven't had anything to eat since classes ended today." Blaine eyed the cafe in the corner of the library.

"Oh you and your addiction to coffee. It stunts your growth you know." he said grinning. "But yes, I would love some." Wes gathered up his belongings and stood up, heading towards the cafe.

**Tuesday**

Blaine made his way quickly through the halls when his blackberry buzzed in his back pocket. It was Wes Hughes again. Blaine cringed.

text

_So, have you gotten a chance to talk to Kurt yet? I talked to Thad and David today and they said they're okay with holding new auditions._

text

_I haven't yet Wes, I'm sorry. Today was a real mess. I'll speak to Kurt and maybe he and I can meet up._

text

_Okay, well make sure to talk to him soon. We want to make sure he has sufficient time to prepare._

text

_Absolutely, I'll get a hold of him right away._

Blaine snapped his phone shut in exasperation. You're killing me, Wes!

He huffed as he walked and began a text to Kurt.

text

_Sorry I ran out so fast last night, you just looked so tired. We need to meet up and discuss regionals; Wes has been on my ass for days about it. And I have a surprise for you too. Text me when you're free!_

text

_It's alright, Blaine. I'm free now- And starving. How about dinner?_

text

_Late lunch, and quick, my father bought tickets for a science exhibit so i only have an hour, meet me in the cafe by my dorm? I'm almost there now._

* * *

><p>Blaine squirmed in his seat. He was hungry and looked longingly at the pastries at the counter while he waited.<p>

"Man, those strudels look good." Kurt said as he approached the table.

"Yeah? You want to get one? I'll buy."

Blaine met Kurt before he could sit down. "Come on, time is money!"

He took Kurt by the arm and steered them towards the line. "How are you?"

Kurt examined the dessert options. "I'm pretty good, how about you?"

Blaine sighed and leaned against his friend. "Ugh awful, I haven't had a lot of time lately and like I said, Wes has been on my case about our glee club. We need to go over some stuff with you if that's ok."

He ordered a coffee and a cinnamon roll for himself and headed for the table when his phone went off again. He ignored it, grabbing the cinnamon shaker as they sat back down with their food.

"Wes picked the most amazing song for me to perform when we go to regionals. Misery by Maroon 5, it's perfect for me…but I was thinking Kurt, I want you to try out for another solo."

Kurt's slightly annoyed expression brightened at once. "Um, really? What song should I do?" He took a bite of the wheat muffin he had ordered.

"Dunno" Blaine smiled, taking a bite of food. "Maybe something more upbeat. Not pop but maybe something more up lifting, happy. Your last audition was beautiful but it wasn't you. I know you can find a song that you love and that's also appropriate for our team."

"Hmm, how about 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz?"

Blaine choked on his coffee. "C-can you sing that Kurt? I mean, is it in your range? I didn't think that was even your style…" Blaine looked at Kurt in awe.

"I could…try. I guess I'm starting to feel like I need to get out of my shell, sing something different for once, you know? Perhaps you could help me practice?" Kurt sighed.

"I would love to help you practice." Blaine smiled. "I want to hear you sing that song. How about this, if you promise to get up early tomorrow will you let me take you off campus somewhere? We can practice together."

Kurt's heart raced at the thought of not only being alone with Blaine, but singing with him. He mentally started planning tomorrow's outfit. "I would love that, Blaine," He smiled, "Hopefully I can pull this off."

**End of Chapter One - Warblers**

* * *

><p>The other writers of this story can be found by these names on tumblr (I'm sorry, this website doesn't allow web address's to be posted so I can only give out the url names) There may be additional characters added later.<p>

Dave, played by pinkunekoisgleefullyadlered

Kurt, played by shipping-dick

Wes, played by badymaru

Brittany, played by karofskyorbust

Puck, played by captainamericaa

**Next chapter:** Dave and Brittany talk about boys!


	2. Chapter 2

Just to be clear, this is not just a Blainofsky story, it's a Kurtofsky and Klaine story as well. If I may be so bold, it is a Klainofsky story. Originally, it was from an RP that I was in. I wrote for Blaine and my friends wrote for the other characters. I've given them credit via their tumblr url's that you can find at the end of this chapter.

This is a multi chaptered story and it does begin with Klaine, bare with me, things get steamy, you know how I be. Stay calm and wait for Dave. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ch 2 - Ice Cream Sleepover<p>

**Tuesday**

Dave Karofsky rounded the corner of the intersection in front of Lima Bean. He was supposed to meet Brittany there for ice cream. He liked Brittany. She was pleasant to be around and she made him laugh when he felt like crap and right now, he felt like crap.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels in front of the shop, his eyes scanning the passersby for the tall blonde.

Brittany made it after a few hang ups along the way, she was slightly nervous since she didn't exactly know where she stood with the jock.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. My mom was pestering me about my shoes," she stated and looked down at her slippers, smiling.

Dave looked at them with a scrutinizing look and then shrugged his large shoulders.

"I think they look nice," he replied with a grunt.

All of her nervousness had pretty much disappeared as soon as he spoke. She liked his voice…it was soothing. Well, when he wasn't yelling or being rude. She had never exactly hated Dave for what he did to Kurt, but she wasn't happy. Since he had been in New directions during the championship game, she remembered what it was about him she liked.

"How are you today?"

Dave sighed and shrugged again as they walked, looking at his reflection quickly in the window of the coffee shop.

"Not so good, I guess," he admitted, "My dad got on me for getting a D on my midterm in pre-calculus."

"Why did you get a D? You didn't study?"

Dave came up just beside her and they stared up at the menu together.

"No, I studied," he stated, "I studied a lot but … I guess I just couldn't concentrate on the test."

_I used to have that class with Kurt_, he thought, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"You see something you like, Britt?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Happens to me all the time…." she whispered. "I want a hot fudge sundae with extra ketchup and whipped cream."

Dave grinned and reached around Brittany's waist to give her a gentle side hug. He'd missed hanging out with the girl who ate ketchup on her ice cream. Everyone in this town knew how she ate her ice cream. The stores kept a bottle handy just for her. Brittany was just awesome that way.

He ordered her desert and then a Vanilla Strawberry Swirl for himself and carried the tray to a table.

"I've missed doing this," he said gruffly as he sat down.

"Missed what?" She took a seat and stared at him intently, a smile plastered on her lips.

She really liked Dave when he was actually himself and not the bully his friends make him into.

"Hanging out with people besides the football team without it being a big deal," Dave replied, dipping his spoon into his ice cream, "I remember you and I used to see each other a lot."

"Yeah, we did. I miss that too. But you hate me now that I'm in glee club…" She took a bite of her ice cream and groaned in happiness. "They always make it really good here."

"No…," Dave said gently, trying not to be distracted by the girl moaning over her ice cream.

He reached across the table to take Brittany's hand for a moment, "I don't hate you, Britt. I just…"

He looked around the small parlor and retracted his hand, staring down at his ice cream with a hard frown on his face.

"You just…what? You can't stop like that. My mom gets mad at me when I do that…" she said softly.

Dave smiled and shook his head, scrubbing his hand through his hair and then frowning again.

"Everything is easy for you. You're a girl. Singing and dancing is okay for you to do because no one is going to say it's weird for you to do it and like it," he explained, "It's not like that for guys."

"But Kurt did it and you were the only one that ever said anything…why do you hate him so much? I miss him more than I miss my Barbies…"

Dave looked at Brittany with a pained expression. He wished that he could tell her, that he could tell anyone, just how _little_ he hated Kurt, at least, from a emotional point of view. Kurt, as the out-and-proud boy that he was, made Dave's stomach curl up and his chest feel tight. Kurt who could be in Glee Club and be into fashion and be so typically fey-like that no one even raised an eyebrow at him when he said he liked boys.

"I don't hate Hummel," he growled, stabbing at his ice cream, "Wouldn't have a problem with him if he didn't spend all his time prancing around like a damn fairy."

Brittany scowled and smacked his hand.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that. There is nothing wrong with being gay! Santana says I'm not gay…but I have sex with her like all the time. I think that's gay…right?"

Dave grimaced, "Sure, there's nothing wrong with him being gay. After all, he looks the part. He's got friends and family who don't even give a damn about his sexuality. And as far as you're concerned, you have sex with guys too. I think that makes you bi-sexual, Brittany."

"Kurt and I made out once…it was hot…if you were gay, no one would care. I wouldn't anyway." She shrugged. She was completely oblivious, as usual.

"Who the hell said I was gay?" Dave immediately snapped, his eyes going wide as he scowled, angrily.

It took a moment for him to process the fact that Brittany had told him that she'd made out with Kurt. Jealousy boiled up in him almost instantly.

She dropped her spoon on the table, eyes wide as well.

"Uh…no one, I was just saying…" She answered softly, shrugging slightly.

"Well, don't ever say it again," Dave grumbled, feeling sorry for having scared Brittany.

A long pause stretched between them before Dave spoke again.

"Sorry I got angry," he mumbled, embarrassed, "You're just being nice and I'm acting like an ass."

"Okay, I won't…" she mumbled and picked her spoon back up and frowned. "It's fine…"

She played with her ice cream, getting some on the spoon and letting it fall back into the dish.

"I should probably get home before my mom thinks I got eaten by you. She thinks you're a monster. At least that's what she said. But I think you're kind of like a teddy bear…with real teeth…"

"No, Britt, please don't leave," Dave insisted gently, guilt building up in his stomach, "I'm really sorry. Don't go? If you stay we can go to the park? I…really need someone to talk to."

"Ooh, the park! Okay, I want to go…but only if you don't get mad at me again," she said, perking up.

"I promise I won't," Dave replied, offering Brittany a pinkie, "Pinkie swear."

She smiled and latched her pinkie around Dave's. "You know pinkie swears are like…law, right? Are we ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready if you are," Dave smiled brightly at Brittany, relieved that she would stay with him and that he wouldn't have to be alone with his thoughts.

No one was going to ask questions about him if they saw him hanging around with her. She was the most beautiful girl in the school according to most people.

Dave thought that she was really pretty too, but her chin lacked the strength he admired in Kurt's jaw, and the slope of her neck was too narrow, her hips just a bit too wide and curves in all the wrong places …

_Stop comparing her to Kurt_, he chided himself inwardly.

Britt nodded and stood up, unlatching her pinkie from his. She made her way out of the shop and to her car.

"Do you wanna ride with me…?"

Dave nodded and went around to the passenger's side.

"Sure, saves gas that way, and I'll give you some money for it." Dave replied.

"You don't have to pay me. I'm not a prostitute."

She slipped the key in the ignition and started it. She pulled away from the curb and made sure to keep her eyes on the road instead of the necklace swinging from her rearview mirror.

"So…what did you want to talk about..?"

Dave looked at Brittany and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip nervously. He'd known this girl for most of his life. Hell, he'd known most of his classmates at school for most of his life. Lima wasn't big enough to keep rumors from reaching everywhere quickly. There was no such thing as a secret in Lima.

But Brittany had been a friend, or associate, or whatever, since they were in elementary school. They'd lived in the same neighborhood for ages. Brittany had been his first kiss, in fact, she taught him everything he knew about tonsil hockey.

He could trust her, couldn't he?

"Well," he said slowly, "If I tell you, you have to swear no one else will know."

Brittany had no idea what was going on with Dave. She found it a little weird that whenever anyone mentioned "gay" or Kurt, Dave acted strange, but she never gave it a second thought.

"I never told anyone about our kiss…and how you totally sucked at it at first…"

Dave sputtered and blushed, the scowl returning to his face.

"I didn't suck that badly," he groaned, and then looked at Brittany with a concerned expression, "Did I?"

Britt pulled up at the park and slipped the car into park and looked over at him. "Well...kinda...but its okay. I bet you're an awesome kisser now!"

Dave shifted uncomfortably, a blush creeping up his neck and over his cheeks.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh," he asked.

"You know you can tell me anything," she said softly, smiling a him.

Dave cleared his throat and looked at Brittany.

"You're the only person I've ever made out with," he admitted, "So I really wouldn't know if my kissing has gotten better."

"Really? But what about girls at the parties last year?"

Dave shook his head, "If you heard I went around kissing anyone, it was all lies…lies I didn't correct. I don't want people thinking I'm…" His face went red and he tore his gaze away to look out the window of the car.

"I don't want people to think I don't like kissing girls," he whispered.

Brittany reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "What's the matter, Dave? You always start acting weird when we talk about girls…do…do you want to make out with me?"

Dave's first instinct was to recoil and shout _'NO'_, but then his brain switched on. If he said he didn't want to make out with Brittany, the prettiest girl in school, would she figure him out? He licked his lips searching for an answer to this problem.

"We're friends, Britt," he said slowly, "Just friends. Besides, you have Santana and Artie, right?"

"Aw, okay," she shrugged. "Do you want to go swing?"

Dave held back an audible sigh of relief and nodded.

"I'll push you, how about that," he replied, getting out of the car and heading towards the swing set.

She smiled and sat in a swing. "Y'know…you're not a total meany like everyone says…"

"No, I am a meany, it's just impossible to be mean to you," Dave replied, frowning as he gently pushed Brittany until she was drifting slowly back an forth in the air.

She held on tight as he swung her, biting her lip. "Why are you so mean to others?"

Dave's frown deepened.

"Remember how, before all of you guys joined Glee Club, the hockey team was considered a bunch of nothings?" he asked, "I didn't have any friends outside of the team and even they didn't really like me. The one time I ever really got props for anything was after I got Finn back for being an asshole to me for so long. Maybe I just like being a top dog for once, instead of a loser that no one notices."

She sighed. "That doesn't mean you have to be mean to everyone else…Kurt didn't do anything to you. Neither did Artie or Mercedes or Tina…"

_You don't know what Kurt does to me_, Dave thought, his hands making firm contact with Brittany's back and causing her to sail forward again.

"You weren't always very nice to any of them either," Dave pointed out.

"Well not before I joined glee…being in there taught me who my friends are…I love them all. I love you, Davey. I just don't want you to be mean anymore. Will…will you apologize to Kurt? maybe then he'll come back!"

Dave abruptly stopped pushing Brittany and took a step back, his hands balling up into fists as he stared at the ground. He could feel himself shaking.

"That's the one thing I can't do," he choked out, "I can't apologize to him."

She drug her feet across the ground, slowing her self down to a complete stop. She hopped off the swing and turned around to look at him. She noticed something was up. Any time she mentioned Kurt, he always went rigid; pale.

"Dave…," she said softly and went up to him. "tell me what's wrong."

"I've never told anyone," Dave replied in a hoarse whisper, "Well, that's wrong. He knows. Kurt knows what's wrong with me."

"Is that why he ran away? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. not even my diary."

Dave looked at Brittany. If there was one thing he knew about her, it was that she was incapable of lying. If she said she wouldn't tell anyone, Dave knew he could trust her.

His eyes darted around and his licked his lips nervously, making sure there was no one around to hear what he was going to say. He beckoned Brittany to come closer and then leaned in.

"I…I kissed Kurt," he whispered, red flushing his face and ears instantly, "I kissed him."

Her eyes widened slightly as she heard what he said. "Oh my goodness. That's so cute!"

Dave blinked. _Was this girl for real? _Of all the reactions he was expecting, he hadn't expected that one.

"It's not cute," he growled, "It's not, Brittany. It's gay. That's what it is."

"Duh. Everyone knows that. Oooh, you know what that means? We've both kissed him! It's like we're connected."

"No," Dave said firmly, "Kurt actually likes you. He hates me. And…I hate him. I hate him and his flawless…everything," he spouted, kicking at the ground, "Why does he have to be so fucking flawless?"

"He moisturizes! And you don't hate him…stop being a negative Nancy!"

"I do hate him," Dave protested, pounding his fist against his leg, "If it weren't for him…"

His voice broke with emotion and he turned away from Brittany to push his knuckles across his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to slide down his cheeks.

"If he weren't for him," he said in a low, mournful tone, "I could be normal."

"But Davey…you are normal," she said softly. "look at me."

She reached up and pulled his face so that he was looking directly at her. She swiped her thumbs across his cheeks to remove the tears before speaking.

"I know a lot of people think I'm stupid and that I don't know anything….but I know that there's nothing wrong with being who you are. I'm me and people like me! I'm going to love you no matter if you like guys or girls."

"It's not okay, though," Dave whispered, backing up and away from Brittany, not wanting to be touched, "I never wanted to be this way. I just want to be like everyone else. You can't ever tell anyone, Brittany. This is a secret until the day you die, understand?"

She hardened her expression a bit and spoke with a stern tone, hoping he'd listen.

"David, you were born this way. Lady Gaga made a whole song about it! Listen to her…she knows what she's talking about."

Dave's expression hardened as well. Lady Gaga could go to hell for all he cared.

"You promised me you'd never tell," he said in a low tone, "Keep your promise."

"Don't act like that with me mister. You know I'd never tell anyone." She sighed and headed back towards her car without another word.

"Son of a bitch," Dave swore softly to himself. He hated making Brittany angry.

"Britt wait," he called out, running up behind her, "You want me to apologize to him?"

"Do whatever you want."

She unlocked it and slipped into the drivers seat, starting the engine.

"Brittany, don't be mad," Dave pleaded.

She simply shrugged as she put on her seatbelt.

"Fine," Dave spat, "You're just like everyone else, anyway. Leave, since that's all any of you know how to do."

"Shut up. I'm not leaving you, silly. I just don't want you to make me feel guilty every time for trying to help."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, okay," Dave groaned, "I'm…I'm messed up okay? You're probably better off staying away from me anyway. You know what, you've got the right idea. Go home, okay? I'll…talk to you later or something."

"No. I'm not going to leave you. Come stay at my house. My parents are gone for a business trip."

"Okay," he conceded, "I'll stay."

It would be nice to be with someone who knew his secret and didn't hate him for it. It would be _so_ nice.

"Well get in, silly. It's like 20 degrees out there." She smiled at him and waited for him to get in the car.

"We'll have to stop at my house so I can get some stuff," Dave replied as he came around to get into the car.

He knew his mother wouldn't really ask any questions about where he was going. Dave spent enough weekends over at Azimio's that she wouldn't even notice when he left with a bag for overnight stuff.

"Ok. you still live in the same house as yesterday, right?"

Dave couldn't help laughing at that, reaching over and gently squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Yes, Britt, same house as yesterday."

She smiled as she headed towards his house. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I think the list is never ending," Dave sighed, "But right now, I just…don't really want to think about anything at all. Everything is so fucked up and I fucked it up. Don't know how to fix any of it."

"Apologize to Kurt….start there."

She pulled up next to his house and put the car in park.

"I'll wait out here."

Even if I said sorry, he'd never forgive me, he'd never give me a chance, Dave thought as he got out of the car and ran up to his house.

He quickly stuffed his toothbrush, a change of boxers, a fresh set of clothes and things for sleeping in into a bag and then rushed back downstairs, telling his mom that he'd be back on Sunday night. She barely looked up at him to say goodbye.

He tried to ignore how it stung more than it should have that she hardly acknowledged him as he got back into Brittany's car.

"Okay, let's go," he said gruffly.

"Don't look so sad. I won't let my duck attack you."

Dave chuckled, "That's good to know. You sure Artie and Santana won't mind that I'm over?"

"They won't care," she promised as she pulled up in front of her house. She turned the car off and hopped out and made her way up to the front door. After she unlocked it, she slipped off her coat and scarf, hanging them up on the coat rack.

Dave shrugged off his letterman jacket and hung it up as well, feeling smaller and naked without it.

"S'cold in here." he mentioned, looking around the empty house.

Brittany nodded slightly and went to the thermostat and started singing a song.

"_The snowflake button makes it cold cold cold…the 'set' button makes it hold hold hold….the flame button makes it hot hot hot_… Yeah! there we go." She smiled proudly to herself and turned to Dave.

"I'm getting a bit sleepy though…do you want to stay in my room with me?"

"I can sleep on the floor," Dave replied, nodding to her and smiling at her song.

He tried not to focus on how gay is was that he was having a sleepover with a girl that he had no intentions of sleeping with.

"My dad taught me that song so I could remember how to make it hot or cold. He's super amazing. And don't be silly! You can sleep with me in my bed."

Dave felt his hands go clammy at that thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Brittany," he insisted.

He didn't think Brittany was suddenly going to forget that he had confessed that he was gay, but he didn't want her to misunderstand him or anything.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not like that. I just don't want you sleeping on the floor. it's not very comfy."

Dave took a slow breath and nodded, "O-okay, fine.

Brittany smiled and went upstairs and into her room, slipped off her clothes and changed into her pajamas. Next, she went into her bathroom and cleaned the make up off her face and pulled her hair out of the ponytail.

Dave changed in the downstairs bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd just confessed to someone else that he had kissed Kurt. That person hadn't run away screaming or called him a 'fag' or a 'queer'.

Brittany had called it 'cute'. Brittany was probably the only person in the world who would see it that way, at least until she knew how the kiss actually happened. Then, she would probably just be angry with him again.

_No one else would think it was cute. They'd all just hate me more_, he thought, brushing his teeth, lost in thought.

He spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out, heading upstairs slowly and heading to Brittany's room.

He felt nervous. Brittany was a girl, so nothing was going to happen, but he'd never really shared a bed with anyone but his little sister when she was scared of the dark.

Well, this was sort of the same, now that he thought about it.

With that in mind, he turned out the light and got into bed next to Brittany, pulling the sheets up to his chin and staring up into the dark.

"Thanks for inviting me over," he said in a gruff voice, clearing his throat a little.

"You're welcome. You can come over any time." She whispered.

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and laid back. She sighed quietly and was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I know Kurt…he'll forgive you. I'll talk to him too. I just want you two to be happy."

"Even if … he did forgive me," Dave croaked, "He's not interested in me. He said so, and he has that perfect _Bland_ guy or whatever."

"Then fight for him. I met Blaine and I think he's creepy. And his eyebrows are totally FBI eyebrow-robots."

Dave chuckled at that for a few moments before he was able to respond, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Well, that jerk did try to out me in front of the whole school," he admitted, "Still, I did threaten Kurt's life and…I kinda stole something important from him and totally creeped on him like a psycho stalker."

"But you didn't mean it…I know you didn't. I think if you two just sat down and talked…you would realize you two are much more alike than you think."

He turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Brittany.

"Do you think other people notice," he asked softly, "I mean, Finn pointed out that I've never had a girlfriend. Do you think people wonder about me?"

"Well…I didn't…but I think Finn might know…I don't know about anyone else…" She smiled slightly at him. "I haven't heard anything if that's what you're asking."

"I hope he doesn't know," Dave murmured softly, rolling onto his back again.

He stared up at the ceiling, letting the room go quiet for a second.

"Thanks, by the way," he said softly, "I'm really glad we got together today."

"Me too….I love you," she whispered. She started drifting off to sleep. "Night Davey."

"Night, Britt," Dave whispered back, rolling onto his side facing away from the blonde and letting his eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p>The other writers of this story can be found by these names on tumblr (I'm sorry, this website doesn't allow web address's to be posted so I can only give out the url names) There may be additional characters added later.<p>

Dave, played by pinkunekoisgleefullyadlered

Kurt, played by shipping-dick

Wes, played by badymaru

Brittany, played by karofskyorbust

Puck, played by captainamericaa

**Next chapter:** Blaine and Kurt go out while Dave and Britt 'go out'


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 - The Park vs. Brittany's House

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

The slender black alarm vibrated dully in the sheets of Blaine's bed. _Please no. No, no, no. _

The Warbler ran his hands around until he found the blackberry and shut the alarm off. He then proceeded to text Kurt with his eyes closed.

text

_Yes, I'm still sleeping. No, I'm not texting you from my bed. I don't...want...to get up. /;o_

text

_Aww, but we're supposed to practice today. You get to watch me make a fool out of myself. What's got you so tired?_

text

_I was up all night with homework. But you're right, I'll be ready in 10. Meet me in the South parking lot?_

text

_Oh and Kurt? Dress warm =)_

text

_I'm always looking for an excuse to wear scarves._

* * *

><p>Kurt had decided on a thick navy blue scarf. The heavy wool looked promising, after all, it was pretty cold outside.<p>

He headed towards the parking lot to meet Blaine, when he finally spotted him he was shocked.

Blaine was leaning against the passenger side of his borrowed 2011 Nissan Maxima, watching the air fog as it left his mouth. The car was warming up with heat on inside.

"Wow, nice car…," Kurt's eyes lit up, looking it over, "where are we off to today, Blaine Anderson?"

"It's a surprise." Blaine shrugged as he opened the passenger side door he had been leaning against. "After you."

"A surprise?" Kurt said, smirking while he sat down in the passenger seat.

Blaine bit back his own smile, walking to the other side of the vehicle and sliding coolly behind the wheel.

The engine purred as he drove them through the gates and out into the mornings traffic.

Kurt sat as patiently as he could in Blaine's car, watching as buildings passed by. He wondered where Blaine would take him; hopefully not to the GAP again, that would bring back bad memories.

"Have you given anymore thought to your audition or is your heart still set on 'I'm Yours'? Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. At first, he had thought 'I'm Yours' was the perfect song to serenade Blaine with, but he had been starting to doubt his decision.

"You know, I've been pretty indecisive about that, actually. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I _do_ have some ideas for you but I also want to see what you have to offer. Are you sure you're up for this? You're not sleepy are you?" Blaine yawned after he finished speaking, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm more worried about you then I am for myself." He laughed and turned the radio on. They were almost there.

Kurt danced to the song on the radio. "I'd love to hear your ideas, are we there yet?" He added playfully.

"Almost, I don't want to give anything away until we get there."

They pulled off the main road towards an expanse of trees.

"This," Blaine began, nodding his head forward, "is Heritage Park. My parents used to take me here. I figured we could get out of the city for awhile. Have some privacy."

Kurt's heart raced when he heard Blaine say 'privacy'.

"Well this certainly is a pretty place, now we just need to decide on a song."

"We'll get to that in a sec" Blaine beamed.

He pulled into a parking lot that had only been built in the last four years or so. He missed when the park was more forest and less tourist trap.

They got out of the vehicle and he noticed Kurt pull his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Come on, this way."

Kurt followed him out of the parking lot and onto a trail through the woods. He could hear birds chirping as the sun peeked in between the trees. Kurt couldn't think of a more romantic place, it was so peaceful and quiet.

"So I've been talking to your friends a lot, we've been texting…I hope that's ok. I was thinking about it and next time you want to visit Lima I'd like to tag along. Noah promised me a football game."

Blaine watched Kurt as he shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his coat.

"Oh, that sounds great. I haven't seen Finn in a while, I hear the team's been winning lately," he giggled, re-adjusting his scarf and pulling it tighter around his neck, warming up his face. "I suppose now's the time to support them, huh?"

"Yeah! Hey…" Blaine stopped Kurt and pulled the scarf up around his cheeks. "Is this ok? Is it to cold?

The color in Kurt's cheeks were so red, the boy must be freezing. Blaine looked ahead of them trying to gauge how far they were from their destination.

Kurt gasped at Blaine's touch. "Y-yeah, that's…better. I guess I get cold easily."

He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep himself warm. "So, where are you taking me exactly?"

Blaine smiled and let the scarf fall through his fingers.

They walked into the clearing to find a group of picnic tables under a covered area. The place looked old but again, the tables were new (and so was the concrete under them), everything else had an older and more beautiful look to it. Blaine stepped forward.

"The acoustics here are amazing. If you sing here your voice really comes out clear."

Kurt followed Blaine into what seemed to be an eating area, considering the large amount of picnic tables. He headed over to one in the corner, and set his bag down on the bench.

"Shall we sit here?" he asked, as he sat down next to his bag, "What songs did you have in mind?"

Blaine smirked. He guessed that the magic had kind of been lost with the arrival of the tables. He sat at the table opposite of Kurt. "I want to hear you sing first. Sing your song."

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" Kurt said, looking down at his black lace up boots. Of course, since he had told Blaine he was going to sing this song, he had practiced it a lot. He gathered up his courage, stood up, and started serenading Blaine with his version of 'I'm Yours'.

As he sang, he tried to not let his nerves get to him. Fortunately he had practiced enough that he sounded pretty decent.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours…_

The song really was prefect for Kurt's range. The notes came out of Kurt's mouth like nothing Blaine had heard before, his voice was so unique. When the song ended Blaine was deep in thought.

"Kurt I…that was…you were really good. I'm sorry I doubted you before…it's a beautiful song…"

He couldn't help but smirk at Blaine's impressed comments.

"Thank you, Blaine, should I audition with that?"

"I…uugh" Blaine sighed, pushing himself up onto the table top. He looked up at the roof and let himself fall back onto the top of the table in exasperation, his hands still in his pockets as he laid there.

"…I don't think they'll except that song. I mean, it's to similar to the way some of our other songs sound. I don't want to be disqualified for lack of variety." He cringed at having to say this to Kurt. He looked over at him quickly from his spot on the table.

"That song is beautiful Kurt. I really liked it."

Kurt looked at his hands as Blaine broke the news to him. _At least I got the chance to sing to Blaine. _He thought.

He looked up and watched his friend from across the camp area. "Well, what song did you have in mind?"

Blaine continued to stare at him from his table. "Don't say it like that, Kurt. Really the only thing I could come up with is 'The Animal Song' by Savage Garden. I just don't want you to be disappointed again like last time."

"Hmm…Blaine, that's a good choice actually." Kurt thought about it, it was in his range, and the Warblers would love the upbeat rhythm.

He leapt out of his seat and wrapped his arms around him, despite the horizontal position.

"Oh!" Blaine hugged back as best he could, patting Kurt's waist and laughing a little in surprise.

"The Warbler's could learn harmony's for the background in no time." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt blushed at Blaine's reaction, braking his stare and leaning back a little. Before he knew it he blurted, "You know, Blaine, you have really pretty eyes..."

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and grinned.

"I'll thank my mother next time I see her."

He bit his lip, trying to decide if now was a good time to suggest practicing 'The Animal Song', duet style, or if he could figure out a way to trick Kurt into staying this close to him a little longer.

He watched Kurt giggle at his ever-so-modest comment, his eyes scanning his face, stopping at his lips.

_Kurt's watching me…I don't…_

The Warbler pushed himself up from his elbows and caught Kurt in a searing kiss, reaching into the navy blue scarf for good measure.

Kurt's breathing stuttered to a stop as Blaine pressed his lips to his, his body going rigid in shock. He'd been waiting for this kiss for months now. Hands reaching up to wrap around Blaine's neck, he kissed back with as much vigor as Blaine was giving. At that moment, his mind was cleared completely of auditions and solos and schoolwork. All he could think of was Blaine.

Blaine brought his other hand up to Kurt's face, holding Kurt in place so he could kiss him as hard as he dared to. He wasn't sure if Kurt would be ok with any of this after what had happened with Karofsky. He hadn't planned on kissing him but now he couldn't stop himself. Blaine had never really had a first kiss before either. He suddenly broke the kiss like he was lifting his head out of water.

"We can't…we can't do this…"

He sat back on his hands and glanced at Kurt with worried eyes. "This wasn't a good idea, I didn't mean to do that."

"Wha-what?" Kurt was confused. He sat up, placing his hands in his pockets, a pout beginning to form on his face.

"Blaine…I'm sorry…you just got, um, rejected by Jeremiah…I shouldn't have assumed that you…liked me like that."

"I just thought since I grabbed you it wasn't ok. I'm…not sure what I want right now," Blaine caught the pained look in Kurt's eyes but continued, "Sometimes I want to kiss you, sometimes I feel like you could be my best friend. I'm not sure which relationship I want to ruin for the other one. I'm not sure which one is worth it."

"Oh." Kurt's felt the hurt coming on before he could close it off, back straightening as his defenses rose.

"Well, Blaine…" he stalled a second, "I suggest you figure out what you want more before making a decision," he looked at Blaine, licked his lips once, and then turning towards the trail. "Especially if I'm the one on the receiving end of being hurt," he ground out.

He tried to stay rational, to appreciate that Blaine was truthful, at least. He tried.

"Wait! Kurt, wait would you stop?" Blaine caught up with him and spun him around by the shoulders, "are you mad about the way I kissed you or are you angry with what I said? The way you act around me sometimes, it's hard for me to stop myself. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds…"

"I'm just confused…Blaine, I think I l-love you…I have no problem with you kissing me, I want to be with you. But sometimes I'm just not sure how you feel about me. If you only want to be friends, I suppose I should just move on. I just want to know the truth."

Kurt wiped his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for Blaine's reply.

Now was not the time to allow his emotions to get the best of him but Blaine had had a taste of Kurt and God, why did he want to kiss him so badly again? If it wasn't for his stupidity they'd be back at the clearing, practicing for their glee club, having fun…

"Can't we just…wait and see what happens?" Blaine begged. _Wait, did Kurt just say he loved me? Jesus, I'm messing this up…_

He cupped Kurt's cheek and backed him up against the closest tree, kissing him the whole way.

Kurt pulled out of the kiss breathing heavily but with a straight face. He adjusted his scarf and looked into Blaine's soft brown eyes.

"There isn't anyone...else, is there? What I mean is, what's in the way of us being together?"

Blaine leaned back to look at Kurt, who was now standing a little straighter then before. He had to admire the fact that Kurt could hold his own, even when he was being victimized up against a tree.

"There isn't anyone else. I'm not going to see Jeremiah again, not after what happened, but I already told you how I feel…I care about you. I know you like me but friendships are important too. Sometimes they're the most important. It's my fault for screwing this up…Kurt I don't know what I want right now but if you want me to stop kissing you you should tell me now."

He ran his hands up Kurt's side to emphasize that he needed an answer quick.

Kurt managed a smile and took Blaine's hand.

"Thank you, for being honest with me. I guess I've been hurt so many times before that I'm afraid of it happening again. But…I think I can trust you."

He placed the hand back on his waist, "Let's see what happens…"

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck and kissed him softly.

The soprano's words echoed loudly in Blaine's head. _'I've been hurt so many times before that I'm afraid of it happening again. But…I think I can trust you.'_ He squeezed his eyes tight as Kurt kissed him, trying to push the worry to the back of his mind. Trying to pretend there wasn't a nagging feeling that all of this was wrong. He just didn't realize it until it was to late.

They kissed for a long while. Slowing down when Blaine knew he was getting to excited for what the occasion deemed appropriate.

"So…," Blaine breathed, trying to gather himself, "we should run through both of those songs, I still like yours too. My sheet music is in the car…do you feel like getting back to campus?…or back to food?" He added with a smile.

Kurt untangled himself from his friend and looked at the clock on his phone. His stomach growled loudly.

"Well, I suppose it's a good time to eat. And we ought to practice the song as well if I want to get a solo this time."

They walked hand in hand back down the trail towards the car. Blaine glanced down at the contact every few seconds.

Kurt's hand was soft and warm in his own. It made Blaine feel like they really meant something to each other. He couldn't help but wonder how different the gesture could be to the both of them though. He wanted he and Kurt to be on the same page.

* * *

><p>As Kurt gazed out the window, he thought about what had happened in the park. Of course he was happy, considering that the day's events had consisted of what he'd been wishing for ever since he had met Blaine.<p>

But he wasn't completely oblivious- he noticed the worried, almost guilty look in Blaine's eyes, and wondered what he could be keeping from him. Trying to push all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, he asked, "So, where are we gonna eat?"

"Does brunch sound good to you? It's still early."

"Yeah, how about we stop a diner? I could use some pancakes."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Brittany stretched in front of her laptop, her muscles sore from parkour.

DucksRBritt: _I hate bananas...they scare me_

dKarofsky: _Why's that, Britt?_

DucksRBritt:_ I dunno…they're just mushy and stringy at the same time…it's freaky._

DKarofsky:_ I am not entirely sure how a banana can be freaky…but I guess I can understand if it freaks you out. I love me some bananas._

DucksRBritt: _hm…i don't know if i can be your friend then…_

DKarofsky: _Are you serious, Britt? But…you're like…one of the only friends I have._

DucksRBritt: _I was just kidding, Davey. Wanna come over? I'm boooored. My duck is trying to tell me a story...but i've already heard it._

DKarofsky: _Sure, I can come over. I'll bring some of the cookies Ma made, K? Haha, I've hung out with you so much lately, people are going to start thinking that we're dating._

DucksRBritt: _Oo! Cookies, yes! And we are dating…kind of! At least that's what Lord Tubbington told Artie…_

DKarofsky: _Um…how did Wheels feel about that?_

DucksRBritt: _I think he broke up with me…At least that's what I think "we're over" means. Oh well._

DKarofsky: _I'm coming over right now._

* * *

><p>Dave raced all the way to Brittany's house in his Jeep, shaking his head and cursing the whole way. He couldn't believe that Artie had broken up with the cheerleader, because of him or Brittany's cat or whatever. Brittany had sounded fine on tumblr, but she had to be bummed, she had to be.<p>

He pulled into the girl's driveway and lumbered up to the door with the plate of cookies in hand and knocked.

Britt jumped off the couch and made her way to the door, stumbling and catching herself. She opened the door, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey!"

Dave pushed past her into the apartment, setting the plate down and shrugging off his black leather jacket.

"Are you okay, Britt?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

She looked down at herself and then back up. "Uhh, yeah…I'm not bleeding so…"

"I mean…about Artie." Dave replied, looking concerned.

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine." She said, smiling.

"Why did your cat tell him that you and I were dating?" Dave asked.

"Cuz he's mean." She shrugged. "Really though...it's okay…I like Santana more…"

"She doesn't think we're dating right?" Dave asked, grabbing the plate of cookies and moving into the house.

"No, but I was thinking…we could date and people wouldn't think you're gay."

She smiled at him and lead him to her room.

Dave sat down on Brittany's bed a little bit shocked.

"You would do that for me?" he asked, his eyes wide.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He knew he felt bad for Brittany, because he wouldn't really be able to do the things with her she would normally do with a boyfriend. To add to that, all the people in Glee would probably constantly be telling her that he was no good for her. And Artie would be furious…eh, he didn't really care about that.

Britt smiled. She considered Dave one of her best friends and would do it if it meant that he would be safe.

"Of course…I mean…we don't have to kiss or anything unless you wanted to? Kissing gay guys is a total turn on…"

An eyebrow raised on Dave's forehead. "Oh…kay…" he said slowly, chuckling.

He sat there and thought about it. It would at least delay him having to tell anyone else and it would get Hudson off his back.

"Okay, fine, let's date," he replied, reaching out his hand to shake Brittany's.

Britt shook his hand and smiled. "Yes! But, I'm totally going to make you cuddle with me tonight because you're like a teddy bear. I won't make you make out with me or anything."

Dave suppressed the desire to roll his eyes, opting to grin at Brittany instead.

"Fine, I'm a teddy bear and you're a unicorn," Dave replied, "And thanks, I'm pretty sure that the only person I want to be kissing any time soon won't have it."

"You two would be sooo cute together…it makes me mad that you were such a meany in the first place." She huffed quietly.

"You really think we would be cute together?" Dave asked gruffly, pulling at the collar of his shirt, scooting over to make room for Brittany to sit next to him.

It was weird being able to talk about this openly with someone because he'd never talked about it with anyone. It made him feel like a wimp to admit out loud that he had feelings for Kurt.

She nodded as she took a seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt more like a _"girl friend" _than a guy friend.

"Yeah…you two would be cuter than two kittens wrestling around and meowing. And lemme tell you…that's really cute."

Dave got caught on the word _'wrestling' _and had to keep himself from imagining wrestling with Kurt. He shook his head hard, he knew he was blushing. He wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You're a really good friend," he said, wincing at just how gay he sounded. Maybe it was just that Brittany was too sweet to be grumpy with, he wasn't sure.

"I know….so are you," she sighed quietly. "So…what do you want to do?"

"Well," Dave said, sitting up a little straighter, "I brought cookies. We can watch a movie or play video games or something," he shrugged.

Brittany sat up and shrugged. "I don't care! I just want a cookie."

"Then let's go get some milk and maybe some popcorn and watch a movie," Dave suggested, standing up.

"I'll get the food…you pick out the movie!"

She stood up as well and headed towards the kitchen. She fixed two glasses of milk and put the popcorn in the microwave and waited for it to pop. As soon as it was done, she put it in a bowl and headed back to the room.

Dave searched through the movies, groaning a little at the selection. This was probably the only thing that he didn't like about hanging out with girls. Always chick flicks everywhere.

He hunted until he found something that was a little less on the ditzy blonde cheerleader end of the spectrum and set up the DVD player.

"You ready," he asked when Brittany came in with a tray of stuff.

"Mhm! What are we gonna watch?" She asked and sat the tray down on her night stand.

"How does Sunshine of the Spotless Mind sound to you?" Dave asked, hopping back on the tall girl's bed.

She shrugged slightly. "I've actually never seen it…my mom really likes it though…."

She grabbed a few cookies off of the tray Dave brought and took a bite. "Oh! this is really good!"

"Yeah, Ma's cookies are pretty good," Dave admitted with a small grin, "And this is a good movie for someone with an imagination as cool as yours."

The movie started and Dave settled back against Brittany's pillows, munching on popcorn and scarfing down the chocolate-chip cookies. He didn't really care about manners when it came to eating and he and Brittany had known each other for years.

Brittany smiled at him and settled back as well.

"You know...if you weren't capital G gay, I'd totally go out with you for real."

Dave nearly choked on his milk and coughed, his face turning bright red in embarrassment.

"What?" he replied, still coughing the milk out of his lungs.

"What what?"

"You'd seriously date me if I was straight, even though I'm a complete jerk who's chubby and sweats too much?" Dave asked, "I wouldn't even fucking date me."

"You're not chubby! You're like…solid…there's a difference…I think."

Dave shrugged and mumbled his reply, "Guess I'm just not used to hearing people say I'm their type," he frowned deeply, worry lines creasing the corners of his mouth.

"Which is total crap. I bet if you apologized and stopped being such a meany head, people would like you."

"How would I even do that though? I don't hang out with you glee people at your parties and social functions or whatever you do."

Dave waved his hand for emphasis and then stared at it like it was on fire. He never talked with his hands.

"You act like we're aliens…we're not, we're people. We do the same thing everyone else does…we just like to sing," she murmured, "and you gotta stop being so negative all the time."

"I'm tryin', it isn't easy," Dave sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair, "I guess since I'm your 'boyfriend' now though, when you do have another party I should probably come?"

Brittany sighed. "Yeah…not sure when we'll have another one…but I'll make you go."

Dave nodded and munched on another cookie. "Would Kurt be there…?"

"Uh huh. He'll come if I invite him and tell him there will be organic food, singing and dancing." She smiled. "So…what do you know about Kurt anyway?"

Dave shrugged and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as best he could in his sitting position.

"He's into fashion, he can sing, good dancer," Dave replied, "single parent family until recently. Had a crush on Finn …"

"That's a start, I guess," she smiled slightly, then her face fell completely serious. "He's really angry at you for ruining some of the clothes he had…they cost him a lot of money…more than my house."

Dave rolled his eyes at that.

"Pretty sure it wasn't more than your house, Britt," Dave stated, "and yeah…I…guess I feel bad about ruining his clothes. Everything he wears…," he blushed, "yeah, he looks really good in his clothes."

"Why are all the cute guys gay?" She frowned.

"Plenty of good-looking guys at school that are straight, Britt, I'm the one who doesn't really have a lot of choices."

"But I've already slept with them….they're boring," Brittany giggled, "so are there any other guys you think are cute? I can tell you if they're good at sex or not."

Dave gaped at Brittany and blushed, shaking his head.

"There isn't really anyone else." he cleared his throat. _That guy Kurt showed up with to out me was kind of cute though… _

"I just thought it might be fun…" She shrugged.

"I guess…I thought you had some kind of perfect sex record or something."

"Just in making out…I've kissed every guy in school…including the gay ones. I've even kissed the janitor and like almost all of the girls…"

Dave laughed.

"Am I going to be hearing rumors all the time while we're 'dating' that you're cheating on me?" he asked, making sure to signal floating quotations around the word _'dating'_ for Brittany's benefit.

"No, I don't make out with them more than like once or twice…it just gets boring." She shrugged.

"Just Santana and Artie then," Dave concluded, sipping down the rest of his milk, "You know, we're dating but you don't have to stop being with whoever you want to be with while we are since, you know, it's not like I will be doing anything with you unless we're in public and I have to."

She smiled and poked him.

"Same goes for you, teddy. If you find you a hot boy, hit that."

Dave suppressed a blush and set down his glass, opening his arms.

"I owe you a snuggle," he reminded, laughing at himself. If he was going to be Brittany's walking, talking teddy bear, he might as well play the part.

The thought also occurred to him that being around Brittany was good for him. She was impossible to be a jerk around and she made Dave feel really calm. Maybe all of this was a good thing.

Brittany smiled and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating slowly and decided to try something.

"Kurt's a really, really good kisser…" she listened to his heartbeat as it sped up a bit. She smiled to herself.

"When I said his name…your heart started beating faster…"

Dave failed to keep from blushing this time, clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact with Brittany.

"Yeah, well," he mumbled, "Guess I really like him or something."

He tried his best not to be jealous of the fact that Brittany had properly made out with Kurt, when all he'd ever done was smash their lips together against Kurt's will. He'd kill for a chance to just…take care of the

smaller boy. He'd give almost anything for that chance.

"Do you love him?" She asked quietly.

Dave shrugged, "Dunno. From what I'm always hearing, 'love' is a pretty strong word to throw around. I know he makes my chest feel all tight whenever I think about him, which means it's tight all the fucking time. I know that I get really angry with myself whenever I think of all the things I did to fuck up my chances of ever being with him. I know when I think of anyone else touching him it makes me want to break things, but that there's nothing I can do because it's what's going to make him happy. Guess all I really wish is that I could be the one who makes him happy."

She bit her lip and stayed quiet for a bit.

"He'll forgive you…he has to. I know he'll love you too…the real you. not the bully that you want people to see."

Dave sighed and shook his head, "Not everyone is as forgiving and understanding as you, Unicorn," He smiled, deciding he liked that nickname for her, no matter how 'gay' it sounded coming out of his mouth, "A lot of people would be really pissed off if he forgave me and then started dating me."

"I love you," she whispered. "And I know Kurt…he'll forgive you. I swear on my diary."

Dave hugged Brittany tightly and kissed the top of her head, trying to keep his emotions in check. It felt both painful and satisfying to get all these feelings off his chest. He could never tell his parents these things, not his best friend, not anyone but her, at least for now.

"I don't know how I'm going to do any of this," he whispered back to her, "People…God, I've been a complete douche to so many people. I start acting different all of a sudden and people are gonna notice."

"You haven't slushied anyone in like…3 weeks…people have noticed. It's a good thing…."

Dave shrugged and rubbed his nose, sniffling a little bit.

"Well, I don't really want that kind of stuff getting back to Kurt," he mumbled, "Glee Club helped us win the championship so it kind of doesn't make sense to bother you guys."

"Why don't you want Kurt to know? I thought you wanted him to know you're not a total meathead."

Dave chuckled softly, "I meant that I haven't slushied anyone because I don't want Hudson telling him about it.

"I can talk to him for you if you want…"

"No," Dave sighed, patting Brittany's arm gently, "No, that's okay, Britt. It's something I'm eventually going to have to do myself, when the time and opportunity presents itself."

"Oh! I know what I can do! I can tell him to meet me at my house one day and when he gets here, you can surprise him!"

"What?"

Dave sputtered and shook his head emphatically, "I don't know if that's such a good idea…well, it's a better idea than me going to him, I guess, but …" he sighed, giving up.

"I don't know," he finally replied, "I think there are a lot of amends I have to make with other people too, before this can happen.

Britt shrugged slightly. "Well…it's not like Kurt told anyone…he knew what was going on and wanted to help you out…that's why I don't get why you were so mean…"

"He did tell someone though," Dave's tone went hard, "If he told one person, he'd tell others. I had to make sure he wouldn't."

"David, you know that he's not like that…he only told Blaine because he was scared…Blaine was the only gay guy he knew…" She sighed.

Dave sighed as well, his shoulders flopping up down.

"It's not like I don't regret it," he mumbled with a grunt, "But high school isn't a safe place for guys like me. I mean, I'm a jock. I know shit about fashion and could give a rat's ass about Gaga or whatever. I'm a dude. I like dude things. Well, not dude things…I mean yeah, I mean…" Dave just shook his head and groaned.

She punched his arm lightly. "Not all gay guys are into gaga and fashion…"

"Yeah, but that's what people expect," Dave protested, cradling his arm, even though it didn't actually hurt, "Everyone knew Kurt was gay before he even came out. He fit the bill."

She sighed quietly and grabbed his hand. "I accept you….I'm sure your parents would too." She squeezed his hand gently.

"Look," Dave finally said, turning to face Brittany and look her in the eye, "I know what I am. You know what I am. That's one more person than the two who knew before. I don't really want to come out and I'm not ready to come out. I fucking hate myself for being this way. I wake up every morning wanting to die because of it. Maybe one day I'll stop feeling that way, but until then, I'm really not ready to share it with the world. It means everything to me that you accept me. Right now, that's enough."

Brittany nodded slightly, chewing on her lip.

"Don't say things like that David…about wanting to die. It makes me sad to think about. Just promise me you won't try to kill yourself of anything…I would die. I love you and if you ever need someone to talk to, you have me…"

"If it wasn't for you, Britt, I'd seriously be considering it," he admitted, then hugged her tightly, "But making you sad is the last thing I want to do."

"Well don't because I'm not going anywhere…unless it's to school or the store…or bathroom," she whispered, hugging him back tightly. "It'll get better…I promise on my Barbie collection."

Dave kissed the top of Brittany's head.

* * *

><p>The other writers of this story can be found by these names on tumblr (I'm sorry, this website doesn't allow web address's to be posted so I can only give out the url names) There may be additional characters added later.<p>

Dave, played by pinkunekoisgleefullyadlered

Kurt, played by shipping-dick

Wes, played by badymaru

Brittany, played by karofskyorbust

Puck, played by captainamericaa

**Next chapter:** Blaine and Kurt discuss their feelings, then plan their trip to Lima Ohio!


End file.
